Shy little bunny
by XHoney-BeeX
Summary: Rini is a shy girl.She confessed her love to Hikaru in middle school only to run away crying.She moved shortly after but now she is back and friends with Haruhi.And Hikaru can no longer ignore her. Promise the story is better than this summary! HikaruXOC


This was requested of me to right! Of course I agreed I had an idea in my head! If you would like to see my OC plaese vist my DeviantArt Page! My username there is 1-OC-Central-1! This request has inspired me to write! So now I am in a writing mood! I plan on writting another chapter to my Transformers story really soon! I hope you like my story!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own OHSHC! DO NOT! I only claim ownership of my OC Rini!

* * *

><p><span>PROLOUGE<span>

'_Hikaru, where are you?_' Rini thought as she stood in front of her middle school. A cool breeze hit her face causing her to shiver and regret what she was doing. '_Maybe I should just leave and go home._' She was about to leave when she heard footsteps approach her. Abruptly, she turned back around tossing her slightly curled pigtails in her face.

"Hikaru. I didn't think you where coming." She admitted a small blush creeping up on her cheeks.

"Well, I got your letter to meet you here. It would have been rude to not show up." He stated smiling his very own and unique smile. This smile was how Rini could tell the twins apart. No one else had Hikaru's smile or personality for that matter. They were so different from each other and it was hard for her to believe people couldn't tell them apart.

"I'm g-glad you came Hikaru." Rini stuttered looking away.

"Well, actually... I'm not Hikaru..." His smile faulted and then he chuckled and resumed his happy demeanor.

Rini stood there a moment confusion written all over her face. Then she gave an awkward laugh and asked, "Are you trying to trick me Hikaru?" She smiled broadly.

"I'm not trying to trick you. I'm Kaoru. Not Hikaru." His smile fell slightly. "I believe you put this on my desk by accident. But, I do believe this to be a sign. You should go out with me instead of Hikaru." He stated looking down upon her like a hawk looks down upon a bunny.

She giggled thinking it was simply a joke. Shyly, she looked up at him. "Well, _Kaoru_ I don't want to go out with you. I l-like Hikaru." She blushed a million shades of red and started giggling again. "I find it strange calling you Kaoru, Hikaru!" She didn't see Hikaru's face go blank and dark.

"Hikaru!" He shouted over his shoulder.

Rini quickly looked over in the direction Hikaru had yelled. Her face paled as Kaoru appeared from behind some bushed. She knew the person in front of her was Hikaru. So she knew that was Kaoru. '_What are they doing?_' She questioned herself looking back and forth between the two.

"Whats going on?" She questioned looking up at Hikaru.

"What do you mean?" He looked down at her with mocking eyes. "You said you liked Hikaru. So I called him for you."

"B-but you're Hikaru! That's Kaoru!" She shouted tears forming in her eyes making her surroundings blur together.

"What are you talking about Rini? I'm not Kaoru. I'm Hikaru." Kaoru was standing next to Hikaru. They both had smirks across there faces.

Inside Rini was having a mental breakdown. _'No! I know I was talking to Hikaru! Why are they trying to trick me!' _Her face began to grow red. "No, I k-know which o-one is w-which?" She stuttered quietly. Not daring to look up.

"Rini, you think you know us but you don't. Your just like every other girl at this school. Pathetic." Hikaru muttered down at Rini's lowered head.

_'Pathetic.'_ The word kept echoing within her mind. She looked up at Hikaru and tears started to roll down her reddened checks. "Hikaru..." She muttered under her breath before taking off down the hall tears cascading down from her eyes. She didn't dare look back. She was embarrassed and wanted this to all be a dream. She ran till she found her limo. She jumped straight in without muttering a single syllable to her chauffeur. She sat in the back and sobbed all the way to her mansion. She ran right up to her room before any of her maids could ask her what is wrong.

"Pathetic... He thinks that I'm pathetic. How can he be so cruel! I wish we could just move from this awful place!" She cried into her pillow when she heard a faint knock on her door. "Yes?" She asked trying to control her sobbing.

A maid appeared from the other side of the door. "Ms. Kimuro your parents request your presence."

"Tell them I will be down shortly." She answered as the maid shut the door leaving Rini in the darkened silence. She wiped her face off and changed her clothing before heading downstairs to where her parents were.

She took each step of the long stair case slowly. Still trying to control her emotions. She stopped in front of the grand dining room doors and looked in the mirror next to them cheeking to make sure she looked presentably. Cautiously, she opened one door peering inside it.

"Come in child!" Her father laughed at her shyness towards even her own family.

She made her way to her parents trying to avoid being blinded by the gold and silver her parents loved so much. She looked up at her parents and quietly said, "You wished to see me."

"Ah, yes! I'm afraid I have some rather bad news." Her father said smiling ear to ear.

_'Why must Father be creepy. Seriously, who gives bad news with a big smile?'_ She asked herself as she stared at her father's smiling face. "W-what is it?"She asked not knowing if she really wanted to know the bad news.

"Well, my business associates have informed me that it would be best to go to the other side of Japan. They say it would be a good opportunity for our company to grow." He smiled up at his young daughter. "Of course this does mean you will be leaving to. I know you probably don't want to leave your friends but this is an opportunity of a life time. I mean you'll make new friends so its alright!" He said laughing to himself. Her mother looked at her father like she was going to kill him.

She sighed then turned to her daughter, "Dear I know this will be hard on you. But there is a good academy out there. I know it won't be the same because your friends won't be there but you'll make new friends." Her mother smiled at her softly.

"I understand." Rini answered. _'Could this really be happening. This is just what I need. A new start at a new school.' _She smiled at her parents. "When are we leaving?"

"According to your father we will be leaving tomorrow." Her mother replied.

"That soon!" Rini exclaimed shocked that her parents didn't tell her sooner. Now she had no time to tell the little amount of friends she had that she was moving.

"I told you we should of told her sooner." Her mother whispered to her father.

"But that would have been no fun!" He exclaimed. "It's like an adventure!"

"I don't think I like your idea of adventure, Father." Rini muttered looking at her parents. Her mother smacked her father on the head to quiet him down.

"Ow... That hurt." He complained rubbing his head.

"Don't worry about it Dear. You just go and get some rest. We'll take care of things." Her mother hugged her only child and looked back at her father who was still rubbing his head. "Are you going to stop complaining long enough to say good night to your daughter?"

"Of course!" He jumped up wrapping his giant arms around her small frame and hugged her. "Good night my little bunny!" He exclaimed before letting her escape to the safety of her room.

She climbed into her big lush bed. _'This is exactly what I need. Because, honestly I don't know if I can ever face Hikaru again.' _She thought as she let herself fall into a deep sleep.


End file.
